mlp_hangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the wiki
Rules Alright maggots here are the rules. Listen up people I have a few rules so follow them or Get the heck out. No God-Modding during Roleplay Sessions. Like no dodging every attack or surviving all of them unless by logical reasoning. No Over Powering. Hacking can be confused with God-Modding. Hacking is something that is possible to beat but can only be beat by certain circumstances. Hacking can be confused with God-Modding because the opponent doesn't know how to beat the hack so they claim it God-Mod. Hacking is allowed as long as you tell at least 2 or 3 users how to beat the hack. No Cursing (Cussing too) THIS IS ALSO FOR THE WIKI | THIS RULE IS NOW ENFORCED. No Cussing with words like " Fuck, Bitch, Shit" and a lot more offensive ones.. "Damn", "ass", "bastard" and "Hell" can be accepted as long as you dont continually use it. You can censor other cuss words too (ex. Fu** you, or you're a bi***). Cursing gets you nowhere and can just hurt others feelings, you not the only one there. Spam Sessions: Only Admins can call Spam Sessions (Spam Sessions are where a admin yells "SPAM SESSION!" then everyone continously spams until one says "STOP"). No Banning or Kicking another User for no reason: If there is no reason to ban or kick another user on the Wiki Chat (This go's for the wiki as well), then don't do it. Doing this will result in a warning. After 3 warnings that mod/admin will lose their rights. A Big thing now, is Users With Zero (0) Edits getting on the Chat, when they are not going to help the wiki. What since is there to get on a Chat for a Wiki your not going to help. You must have at least more than Zero Edits if your regularly going to get on. The Founder Zion's Word. NO CRASHING CHAT. By copying an emoticon or large sentence a ton and ton of millions of times, you can crash chats, which kicks all users from chat (including you) and freezes it and even other Wikia windows that are open. Do it and your kicked automatically or banned. No yelling "NUKE TIME" or saying anything that means that. If you do, even if its a joke (We wouldn't know), we still have to kick you or ban you cause it can effect chat by crashing it. No POINTLESS arguing. Yeah you're allowed to argue, because you have to release your problems at some time. Do not pointlessly argue though. Pointlessly arguing would be not even letting the other person speak, ignoring the person, or just being completely stubborn.EX: "Your character is breaking the rules." "Other Person: I fixed my character!" "Nope your character is breaking the rules idc what you say" "Other Person: How?" "It just is." Those arguments just get you no where from the person just being plain stubborn. That's just an example, but there are other forms of pointless arguing. For Admins and Mods: No Banning or Kicking a User from Chat unless you have a Good Reason or he done something wrong. Do this over 3 times and you get banned on either the Wiki or Chat. No picking on a User or doing something to him for No Reason at all, or YOU will be Punished brutally. For Admins and Mods No breaking the rules just because you have the power to due so. Breaking the rules execcisively and power abusing will get your powers taken away immediately.